


Ja kun lopulta kaadun

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Mut kyllä se siitä, Määttä on vähän höntti ja Lahtinen on vähän höntti, Violence (but only a little bit)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Määttän tunteiden ilmaisu jättää jotain toivomisen varaan, kun Lahtinen haluaisi suhteen muuttuvan
Relationships: Rahikainen/Riitaoja (background), Yrjö Lahtinen/Määttä
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Ei tunnu missään

**Author's Note:**

> Miä en oikeen tiiä miten tätä selittelisin. En osaa luvata oikeen mitään, mutta parhaani yritän. Kirjottaminen, tai mikän luomistyö, ei oo mulle hirveen tuttua, mutta koittakaa kestää. Miä lisään noita tägejä jos jotain relevanttia vielä tulee
> 
> Tästä isot kiitokset sekä Kadettikoulu AU:lle että Kyläpyörä AU:lle joita ilman en olis varmaan tätä ikinä saanu näinkään pitkälle, ja jotka kannattaa käyä lukemassa. 
> 
> Ja fikin nimen sekä lukujen nimet on Scandinavian Music Groupin biisistä Näin Minä Vihellän Matkallani
> 
> Ja jos kukaan tätä lukee ni varotan vielä että oon ite kaakkoismurteiden puhuja, että näitten hahmojen murteet nyt on vähän. Mitä On.

Rahikainen oli vetänyt Riitaojan kainaloonsa sohvan nurkkaan. Lehdon heikoista vastusteluista huolimatta ruudulla pyöri nyt jokin Riitaojan scifisarja, jossa Rahikaisenkin mielestä oli ihan liian vähän verta ja suolenpätkiä. Lupaus pitsasta oli kuitenkin ollut tarpeeksi pitämään Lehdonkin vuokrakämpän olohuoneessa, joskin hän tuijotti vihaisesti puhelimensa ruutua, eikä keskittynyt televisioon, jossa haltiakorvainen alien kovasti yritti flirttailla sarjan päähenkilön kanssa. 

Ovikello soi ja Lehto ponkaisi pystyyn. Hän nappasi Rahikaisen lompakon sohvapöydältä ja katodi eteiseen, Rahikainen jäi mutisemaan epäkohteliaista kämppäkavereista Riitaojan korvaan.

Lehdon palatessa olohuoneeseen hän ei kuitenkaan kantanut takaisin pitsoja, vaan häntä seurasi Määttä. 

"Jokossie nyt jo tuut, eikös tuo Lahtisen poika sinnuu koko yöks ottannu?" Rahkainen kysyi virnistäen. Määttä katsahti häneen, ja jokin hänen olemuksessaan sai Rahikaisen niskavillat nousemaan ylös. 

"Tupakat unohtu." 

Rahikainen naurahti. "Ajokos se sinut tänne pelkkien tupakoijen perässä? Tähän aikaan?" 

"Minä kävelin." 

Riitaoja kääntyi Rahikaisen kainalossa katsomaan Määttää ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Ai kävelit mistä?" hän kysyi. Määttä löysi viimein kaivelemansa tupakkarasian ja sytkärin farkkutakkinsa taskusta. Sieltä hän veti myös avaimensa ennenkuin vastasi. 

"Lahtiselta."

Rahikainen katsahti Lehtoa, joka esitti tuijottavansa puhelintaan. Lahtisen kämpiltä oli tänne ainakin parikymmentä kilometriä, ja vaikkei Määttä mikään heiveröinen heppu ollut, oli vaikea kuvitella miksi hän olisi kävellyt sellaisen matkan joulukuun pimeimpään aikaan. Määttä ei kuitenkaan sen enempiä ajatusmaailmaansa heille näyttänyt avaavan, vaan porhalsi ulos asunnosta yllättävän nopealla vauhdilla. Oven sulkeutuessa Riitaoja tönäisi varovaisesti Rahikaista kyynerpäällään.

"Sillä ei ol kaikki hyvin. Mäne sen perään," Riitaoja kuiskasi, aivan kuin pelkäisi Määtän kuulevan puheen oven läpi. 

Rahikainen katsahti Lehtoa, joka yhä esitti olevansa kiinnostuneempi kännykästään. Rahikainen olisi voinut melkein vannoa Lehdon tuijottavan tyhjää valkoista ruutua vältelläkseen mihinkään osallistumista. Hän huokasi. 

"Määttä ny vaan on tollanen." Riitaoja kuitenkin katsoi häneen selvästi huolestuneena, ja Rahikainen myöntyi paineen alla. "No mie mänen." 

Ja olihan hänenkin pakko myöntää, että Määtän käytöksessä oli jotain kireää, vierasta. Määttä oli tavallisestikin vähäpuheinen ja hänen ajatuksenkulkuaan oli usein vaikea hahmottaa, mutta hän oli myös verkkainen, hymyili Riitaojalle, istui heidän kanssaan iltaa. Ja vaikkei sitä itse ikinä ehkä myöntäisi, kovin rakastunut tuohon Lahtisen Yrjöön. 

Rahikainen veti takin päällensä ja asteli ulos tupakkapaikalle kerrostalon seinän viereen, jonne ehti Määtän jo tumpatessa ensimmäistä tupakkaansa. Määttä ei millään noteerannut Rahikaisen saapumista, vaan veti askistaan uutta tupakkaa, leuka jäykkänä kuin purisi hampaitaan tiukasti yhteen. 

Määtän kädet tärisivät kun hän kaivoi sytkäriä uudelleen taskustaan, ja Rahikainen ei tiennyt mitä nyt sanoa. Määttä kirosi hiljaa kun liekki ei meinannut syttyä, ja lopulta koko sytytin lipesi hänen sormistaan. Jokin sellainen tunne jota Rahikainen ei ole koskaan ennen ystävänsä kasvoilla nähnyt pilkahti nyt Määtän silmissä, ja se oli niin vierasta että Rahikaisen teki mieli kääntyä pois. Tai huutaa apua. Ennenkuin hän ehti kumpaakaan, Määttä paiskasi sytyttämättömän tupakan lumeen ja sen enempää varoittamatta löi nyrkillä kerrostalon betoniseinää.

Rahikainen kavahti taaksepäin, kädet ilmassa, epävarmana. Määttä ei pitänyt minkäänlaista ääntä, vaan jäi nojaamaan kämmen seinää vasten. Rahikainen saattoi kuulla raskaan hengityksen. Hän astui varovaisesti lähemmäs kun ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan tekisi, mitä sanoisi. Näin läheltä hän näki pihalampun keltaisen valon kimmeltävän Määtän silmien alla, ja nyt hän tosissaan halusi kääntää katseensa, olla loukkaamatta Määtän yksityisyyttä. 

Määttä ei itkenyt. Lehto ei itkenyt eikä Määttä itkenyt ja Rahikainenkin vain harvoin ja salaa. Siispä Rahikaisella ei ollut nyt mitään valmiuksia, ei minkäänlaista käsikirjoitusta siitä, mitä kuuluisi tehdä. Herranen aika, hänhän oli ajatellut polttavansa yhden tupakan, kiroavansa ehkä sen mitä Lahtinen nyt ikinä olikaan tehnyt saadakseen Määtän näin tuohtumaan, ja palaavansa sitten sisälle jatkamaan elokuvailtaansa Riitaojan kanssa. 

Hänen onnekseen Määttä näytti keränneen itse itsensä, sillä hän pyyhkäisi kuin vaivihkaa kasvojaan hihaansa ja ryhdistäytyi, joskaan ei katsonut Rahikaiseen päinkään. Sen sijaan hän tuijotti pudonnutta sytkäriä kuin se olisi ollut kaikkien Määtän ongelmien alku ja juuri. 

"Haluukkossie… siitä puhua?" Rahikainen kysyi. Määttä kohautti olkiaan eikä silti katsonut häneen päin. 

"Vaan eipä tässä mitään puhumista, " Määttä vastasi ja kumartui hitaasti poimimaan sytyttimen ja hetken pohtimisen jälkeen myös polttamattoman tupakan. Tällä kertaa se syttyi ongelmitta, joskin Rahikainen huomasi miten punaiset Määtän rystyset olivat. 

"Tekikösse siulle jottaan, pittääkö-" 

"Älä puhu." Määttä puristi kipeää kättään nyrkkiin ja auki. "Ei tarvi sinun tehdä yhtään mitään. Helvetti…." hän hiljeni hetkeksi imemään tupakkaansa, ja Rahikainen vaihtoi vaivautuneena painoa jalalta toiselle. Helpointahan olisi ollut jos he nyt olisivat voineet mennä yhdessä polttamaan sen kommarin auton tai jotakin. Olikohan sillä edes autoa, ajoivatkohan sellaiset viherpiipertäjät pelkillä julkisilla?

He seisovat vielä hetken hiljaa, Määttä pyyhkii varovaisesti rystysiään paitansa helmaan. Lopulta, kun Rahikainen tunsi sormiensa jo jäätyvän ja hiljaisuus oli venynyt epämukavaksi, hän puhui uudelleen. 

"Se kosi." 

Määttä sanoi sen hiljaa, kuin olisi jo unohtanut puhuvansa Rahikaiselle, ja Rahikainen ei muutamaan sekuntiin edes ymmärtänyt mitä Määttä oli sanonut.

"Kosi? Ai sinnuu?" se oli tyhmä kysymys, tietenkin. "Okei, siitäkkös sie suutuit? Mitä sie sanoit?" 

Määttä kääntyy Rahikaiseen päin ja kohotti kulmiaan kuin Rahikainen puhuisi pehmoisia.

"Vaan minäpä sanoin," Määttä tumppasi tupakkansa, "sanoin että suottaapi tuo käydä. Ja sitten minä lähdin." 

Rahikainen tuijotti hetken Määttää, epävarmana siitä, pitäisikö nyt itkeä vai nauraa. "Sie sanoit että… että se käy?" 

Määttä nyökkäsi, ilme lähes Riitaojamainen. 

"Meinasikkosie nyt pakkaa laukut ja karata maasta?" Rahikainen kysyi, yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa. Määttä vain kohautti harteitaan.

"Vaan onhan siinäkin vaihtoehto," Määttä sanoi, ekä Rahikainen ihan osannut päättää kuulostiko se vitsille. Hän työnsi kätensä taskuihinsa ja odottamatta Rahikaista suuntasi takaisin sisään. Rahikainen seurasi perässä samalla ovenavauksella. 

Vai oli Lahtinen kosinut. Olihan se ollut odotettavissa, Määttä ja Lahtinen olivat olleet yhdessä ainakin pari vuotta, mahdollisesti vielä pidempään. Määttä ei heille ollut siitä pahemmin maininnut. Lahtinen oli vain ilmestynyt kämppään, tuonut mukanaan tofun ja vasemmistoliiton hihamerkkejä, ja saanut Määtästä väännettyä melkein hilpeän oloisen veikkosen. Kuka tiesi miten. 

Mutta silti asia oli tainnut tulla Määtälle yllätyksenä. Sisään päästyään Määttä veti kengät pois ja katosi huoneeseensa. Rahikainen pudisti päätään ja lopsahti takaisin sohvalle Riitaojan viereen. Sohvapöydälle oli ilmestynyt pitsalaatikko, Lehto oli varmaan vienyt toisen mukanaan. Riitaoja nosti katseensa omasta pitsapalastaan, jota varten se oli hakenut lautasenkin. 

"No?" Riitaoja sanoi matalalla äänellä. 

Rahikainen taputti Riitaojan olkaa ja nosti itselleen palan pitsaa. "Lahtinen ol kosinnu ja Määttä ol pelästynny ja lähtenny karkuu." 

Riitaojasta pääsi äännähdys joka kuulosti melkein tukahdutetulta kiljaisulta. 

~ * ~ * ~ 

Määttä istui sängyllään ja piteli puhelintaan kädessään kuin pelkäisi sen hajoavan kosketuksesta. Siihen oli tullut kaksi vastaamatonta puhelua (Lahtinen) ja viisi vastaamatonta viestiä (Lahtinen), mutta Määttä ei uskaltanut niihin koskea. 

Joko tunnekuohu tai pitkä kävely (tai niiden sekoitus) tuntui imeneen hänestä kaikki voimat. Rystysiä kirvelsi ja hänestä tuntui ylpeyden ottaneen kovan kolahduksen Rahikaisen nähtyä hänet sellaisena. Mutta hänestä oli tuntunut että hän olisi voinut itkeä, joten tämä oli kumminkin parempi vaihtoehto tunteiden purkamiselle. Tärinäkin oli jo melkein kokonaan poissa ka hengitys kulki tasaiseen tapaan. 

Päivä oli mennyt hyvin. Normaalisti, niinkuin heidän päivänsä yleensä tuppasivat menemään. Lahtinen oli paistanut wokkivihanneksia ja kananmunaa lounaaksi ja Määttä oli nojannut tämän selkään, nenä Lahtisen hiuksissa. Niissä tuoksui Lahtisen tervashampoo. 

Lahtinen oli ollut omituinen. Jännittyneempi. Määttä oli ajatellut sen johtuvan koulutöistä, kun Lahtinen oli jostakin Kuubaan liittyvästä esseestä edellisenä iltana pauhannut. Siispä hän päätti olla noteeraamatta sitä sen enempää, antaa Lahtisen rauhoittua itsekseen. 

Kesken tiskauksen Lahtinen oli kääntynyt katsomaan Määttää, joka oli huuhdellut puhtaita lautasia. 

"Mää vähän ajattelin…" Lahtinen koitti, mutta näytti jäävän vielä punnitsemaan sanojaan. Määttä kohotti hieman kulmiaan, odottaen Lahtisen jatkavan. 

"Kuun sää täällä kämpillä kumminki niin paljo aikaas viätät…" Lahtinen aloitti jotenkin kesken lauseen, jonka kuitenkin jätti kesken. Hän pyöritteli tiskiharjaa kädessään, saippuavesi pisaroi villapaidan hihoille. Määttä oli vaihtanut painoa jalalta toiselle, ei huolissaan mutta ehkä varuillaa. Valppaana. 

"Tai siis kyä mää ymmärrän jos sää et viälä niin…" Lahtisen kulmat olivat kurtussa, ja Määtän piti hieman taistella omaa haluaan painaa kätensä Lahtisen poskea varten. Mikä ihme sen nyt sai niin hämilleen? 

Lahtinen oli vetänyt syvään henkeä ja antanut tiskiharjan pudota lavuaariin. Sitten hän oli vajonnut keittiön lattialle yhdelle polvelle. Määttä yritti pälyillä, että mitä ihmettä Lahtinen oli lattialle tiputtanut. Lahtinen veti jotakin taskustaan ja katsoi ylös Määttää, silmät suurina, ja Määttä otti toisella kädellä tukea tiskipöydästä. Komean miehen hän oli pokannut, sanoi Rahikainen mitä sanoi. 

"Määttä…." Lahtinen oli aloittanut, ties jo monennen kerran. "Aatos. Aatos. Mää en oikeen tiärä, mitä tässä sanoa kuuluu. Mää en oikeen eres ymmärrä, miten mää oon sinut saanu mun viärelle." 

Määtän korvissa oli alkanut humista. Hän näki Lahtisen suun liikkuvan, muttei ymmärtänyt eikä kuullut mitä hänelle sanottiin. Tuijotti vain. Koska tämä ei ollut totta, ei voinut olla. Hallusinoiko hän? Olihan tuo mahdollista. Milloinkohan hän oli viimeeksi syönyt jotain mihin Rahikainen oli koskenut? 

"... ja silloin mää näin sut ekan kerran ja heti mää tiäsin et sää…." 

Aamulla? Mutta ei Rahikainen silloin ollut hereillä ollut. Heräsi niin myöhään. Lehtokin heräsi yleensä vasta kun Määttä oli jo itselleen kahvia kaatamassa, eikä Määttä uskonut että Lehto häntä huumannut olisi.

"... mutta siitä hualimatta ettei meistö kumpikaan kirkkoon kuulu…. Mänisitkö sää Aatos naimisiin mun kanssa?"

Määtän aivoilla kesti sekunti tai kaksi ymmärtää, että kysymys oli esitetty. 

"Jaa-a. Suottaapi tuo käydä." 

Lahtinen oli katsonut häntä silmät suurina, mutta nyt Määtästä tuntui, että niistä loisti pakokauhu. Ainakin sitä hän itse tunsi. 

"Vaan minun pitää nyt mennä." 

Ja niine hyvineen Määttä oli paennut asunnosta, Lahtinen yhä polvillaan keittiön lattialla. Kuva siitä oli nyt palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen, eikä suostunut katoamaan. 

Muutaman tunnin kävelymatka oli hieman selvittänyt hänen päätään. Mutta silti. Mitä helvettiä. 

Kyllähän Määttä Lahtisesta välitti. Joskus saattoi jopa kuiskata Lahtista rakastavansa. Mutta naimisiin meno, se tuntui jotenkin niin kaukaiselta. Sitovalta. Mitä annettavaa Määtällä olisi Lahtiselle niin pitkään? Ihmiselämä kun nykyään saattoi kestää niin kauan. 

Lahtisen silmissä oli ollut niin paljon rakkautta, että Määttää alkoi melkein huimata ajatus. Pitäisikö hänenkin osata näyttää itseään noin, avautua ja olla jotenkin näytillä? Rahikaiselle hän oli nyt kertonut, joskin nyt jo katui sitä. Sama kuin olisi torilla asiaa huutanut. Kättäkin jomotti, mutta kipu auttoi viemään ajatuksia oikeille raiteille, kun ne uhkasivat työntää Määtän siihen tyhjiöön, johon hän yleensä minkäänlaisen paineen alla sulkeutui.

Helppoa se olisi nytkin. Rahikainen oli vitsaillut, mutta Määttä voisi antaa Lehdon tuhota puhelimensa, pakata vähät tavaransa ja suunnata uusille laitumille. Sulkea Lahtisen silmät ja kädet ja hiukset ja hymyn ja… ja muut piirteet johonkin mielensä kaukaiseen nurkkaan minne muutkin ongelmatekijät joutuivat, ja olla ajattelematta häntä enää. Kyllä Määttä siihen pystyisi. Ihan varmasti. Keskittyä vain olennaiseen. 

Mutta Määttä oli Lahtiselle tämän velkaa. Tai mikä pahempaa, Määtästä tuntui ettei hän ollut Lahtiselle mistään velkaantunut. Lahtinen vain ansaitsi selityksen, ansaitsi kauniita sanoja ja viisaita ajatuksia ja jonkun, joka ei vastaisi "kiva" rakkaudentunnustuksiin. 

Määttä kaatui selälleen sängylle, puhelin yhä kädessään. Jos hän nyt kuitenkin ne viestit katsoisi. Sen verran edes. 

Hän kääntyi vatsalleen ja avasi nelinumeroisen lukituksen. Se oli Lehdon syntymäaika, turvallisin numero, sillä sitä ei varmaan kukaan hänen lisäkseen tiennyt. Ehkä Lehto itse. 

Hetken hän vielä epäröi, Lahtinen näkisi että hän oli viestit lukenut. Sitten niihin olisi pakko vastata. Vaan ei se auttanut. 

_ Kyllä mää ymmärrän jos tää tuli vähän nopeasti. Tai jos sää et halua _

_ Sun lompakko on täällä, etkai sää kävellen mee? Mää voin kyä ajaa sut kotiis _

_ Siälä on niin kylmäkin _

_ Josset sää näihin vastaa niin soitatko ees mulle takasin? Anna mun selittää _

_ Aatos oo kiltti ja soita _

Määttää kylmäsi. Nyt oli sitten valinnan paikka. Voisihan hän vastata Lahtiselle tekstiviesteinkin, muttei oikein tiennyt mitä olisi sanonut. Vaikka sama ongelma hänellä oli soittamisessakin. Jotenkin viestittely kuitenkin huokui sellaista pelkuruutta, johon hän ei mielellään sortuisi. 

Auttaisiko tilanteeseen valmistautuminen jotenkin? Varmaan se auttaisi, mutta Määttä ei osannut ajatella miten asiaa lähtisi suunnittelemaan. Eihän hän tiennyt mitä Lahtinen hänelle meinasi sanoa. Jos vaikka pistäisi itse koko jutun kasaan, sanoisi että vitsi oli, tai virhe, että tämä nyt oli vaan tämmöstä. Ajatus kylmäsi Määttää enemmän kuin sillä oli aihetta.

Määttä nousi takaisin istumaan sängylleen, työnsi selkänsä sängynpäätyä vasten. Hän painoi vihreää luuria ja nosti kännykän viimein korvalleen.


	2. Lusikka kauniiseen käteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahtisen näkökulmaa päivän tapahtumista

Lahtisen kädet hikosivat. Hän käänteli wokkivihanneksia pannulla ja tunsi Määtän liikkuvan takanaan keittiössä. Hän oli varma, että Määttä näki kaikki hänen aikeensa ja ajatuksensa suoraan hänen lävitseen.

Se oli ehkä sekä viehättävin että pelottavin asia Määtässä. Miten hän nostatti Lahtisessa sen tunteen, että hän pystyi helposti lukemaan kaikki Lahtisen ajatukset vain vilkaisemalla häntä, mutta päätti olla kommentoimatta niihin mitenkään. Lahtisen sen sijaan tuntui olevan mahdoton täysin tietää, mitä Määttä milloinkin ajatteli. Vuosien mittaa hän oli oppinut lukemaan Määtän olkapäiden jännittyneisyyttä, leuan asentoa, silmissä näkyvää pilkettä, mutta nämäkin piirteet jättivät monet Määtän ajatukset hänen omikseen. Toisaalta se oli loputtoman mielenkiintoista, antoi Lahtisen loputtomasti surisevalle päälle jotakin mihin keskittyä, mitä pohtia yön hiljaisina tunteina. Toisaalta, hetkinä kuten tämä, joina Lahtinen toivoisi saada Määtältä suoraa mielipidettä jo ennen kuin mahdollisesti nolaisi itsensä, se tuntui lähes turhauttavalle.

Määttä kietoi kätensä Lahtisen olkien ympäri ja painoi nenänsä Lahtisen hiuksiin, ja hän tunsi itsensä rauhoittuvan hieman, päästävän ulos hengityksen jota ei ollut edes huomannut pidättävänsä. Määttä oli siinä, ehkä se meinasi jotakin. Silti, sormus jonka ostoa Lahtinen jo melkein katui, poltteli hänen taskussaan.

Lounas kulki Lahtisen mielestä aivan liian nopeaan. Myös aivan liian hitaasti. Jännityksensä takia ruoka maistui pahville hänen suussaan, hän pelkäsi käsiensä tärisevän, ja hänen ajatuksensa eivät meinanneet pysyä kasassa. Hän oli jo ehtinyt keksimään sata, kaksisataa, neljäsataa erilaista tapaa joilla Määttä saattoi hyvin (saattoi ansaitusti, kuiskasi ilkeä ääni hänen päässään) kieltäytyä siitä, mitä Lahtinen aikoi häneltä pyytää.

Tiskatessa Määtän liikkeet vaikuttivat turhankin hitailta ja rauhallisilta, ja Lahtinen arvasi hänen huomanneen Lahtisen ahdistuneen olotilan. Jostakin syystä se kuitenkin tuntui vain ruokkivan Lahtisen ahdistusta, ajatus siitä että Määttä tiesi jonkin olevan vialla, että hän pystyi tuntemaan Lahtisen noin läpikotaisin, eikä silti sanonut mitään. Jospa vaikka oli jo arvannut mitä Lahtinen meinasi sanoa. Jos hän vain odotti Lahtisen tekevän aloituksen. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta.

Lahtinen ei lopulta kestänyt enää. Hänellä oli punaviinipullo jääkaapissa vartomassa, kynttilöitäkin oli ostanut, mutta hänestä tuntui että Määttä olisi sellaisille vain nauranut. Ja mitä pidempään hän odotti, sitä tiukemmaksi jännityksen tekemä solmu kävi hänen vatsassaan.

”Mää vähän ajattelin… " Lahtisen lause jäi kesken. Hänen kääntyessään katsomaan Määttää, joka huuhtoi hänen rinnallaan lautasia. Näky oli jotenkin niin järkyttävän kotoisa, että Lahtinen olisi voinut itkeä. Keittiön keltainen kattolamppu hejastui Määtän katseesta, ja hänen takanaan oven raamit saivat hänet näyttämään maalaukselta. Määttä vain katsoi häneen, tutkimattomana kuten yleensä.

"Kuun sää täällä kämpillä kumminki niin paljo aikaas viätät…" hän yritti selitellä omaa puhettaan, mutta lauseet tuntuivat menevän hänen suussaan solmuun. Määtän katseen alla hän tunsi itsensä kömpelöksi. Määttä vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle ja Lahtinen yritti vetää henkeä.

"Tai siis kyä mää ymmärrän jos sää et viälä niin…" ja taas hän alkoi puheensa kesken lauseen. Hän ei millään saanut itseään ruotuun. Aina kun hän katsahti Määttää, tunsi hän jännityksensä kasvavan. Lopulta hän antoi tiskiharjan pudota lavuaariin.

Kaikki tai ei mitään, ota härkää sarvista. Ja mitä vielä. Vaihde kakkoselle?

Lahtinen pudottautui polvelleen, kömpelösti tömähtäen. Hän haparoi taskustaan sormusta. Määttä vain kallisti kysyvästi päätään, varmaan toivoi Lahtisen jo viimein toimivan. Määttä nojasi toisella kädellä tiskipöytään, kasuaalisti, katsoen Lahtista ylempää. Jos Lahtisen kädet eivät olisi olleet jo hiestä ja tiskivedestä märät, nyt ne olisivat viimeistään kostuneet. 

"Määttä…." Lahtinen yritti, nyt kerrankin aloittaen alusta. "Aatos. Aatos." Lahtinen kokeili Määtän etunimeä. He niitä harvoin käyttivät, Määttä ei kuulemma ollut tottunut kuulemaan etunimeään, kun hänen kaverinsakin käyttivät sukunimiä. Lahtinen kuitenkin tunsi etunimessä nyt olevan voimaa. 

"Mää en oikeen tiärä, mitä tässä sanoa kuuluu. Mää en oikeen eres ymmärrä, miten mää oon sinut saanu mun viärelle. Mää en osaa eres ääneen sanoa miten paljo sää mulle merkkaat. Eikä mulla lunttilappua ole… " vale, Lahtinen oli kirjoittanut ainakin neljä tai ehkä kolmetoista versiota tästä puheesta, mutta ne olivat piilossa makuuhuoneessa, eikä Lahtinen yhtäkkiä muistanut niistä yhtäkään. Määttä katseli häntä yhä, kuin tämä olisi jotenkin jokapäiväistä, eikä Lahtinen tekisi aktiivisesti kuolemaa hänen jaloissaan. 

"Ja mää tiärän että me ei olla tämmönen pari… tai ei sillä että olis jotain väärää mutta että mää ymmärrän jos sää et sormusta haluis ees käyttää. Mutta Määttä mää vaan…" Lahtinen veti henkeä. Määttä seisoi yhä paikallaan, eikä Lahtinen oikein osannut sanoa oliko se hyvä merkki vai ei.

"Mää vaan rakastan sua. Ja tiärän ettei se oo aina helppoo sanoo ja mää en oo aina sanonu sitä tarpeeks useast. Kyä mää uskon että sääki muistat sillon niiren pridejen jälkee ku oltii vessajonossa ja…" hän ei oikein pysynyt sillä romanttisella raiteella millä oli yrittänyt ohjautua, "silloin mää näin sut ekan kerran ja musta tuntuu että mää oon siitä lähtien ollu menetetty tapaus.." 

Lahtinen nielaisi. 

".. mutta siitä hualimatta ettei meistö kumpikaan kirkkoon kuulu…. Mänisitkö sää Aatos naimisiin mun kanssa?"

Lahtinen ei melkein uskaltanut katsoa Määttään päin. Tämä tuijotti Lahtista hetken hiljaa, kuin ei olisi oikein ymmärtänyt kysymystä.

"Jaa-a. Soattaapi tuo käydä." 

Lahtisesta tuntui kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä halolla päähän. Hän ei melkein edes rekisteröinyt Määtän hyvästejä, kun toinen porhalsi ulos keittiöstä. Hän kuuli ulko-oven sulkeutuvan, ja laskeutui polvilleen lattialle. 

Oliko tuo myönteinen vastaus? Kielteinen? Oliko hän tullut päälle liian voimakkaasti? Vai oliko Määttä odottanut tätä jo pitkään? 

Vielä hetken Lahtinen räpytteli silmiään lattialla ennenkuin laittoi sormuksen takaisin taskuunsa. Hieman pyörryksissä hän nousi seisomaan ja kaivoi puhelimensa farkkujensa takataskusta. Hän löysi nopeasti Määtän numeron, ja painoi vihreää luuria ennenkuin edes mietti mitä sanoisi. 

Määttä ei vastannut.

Hän näppäili Määtälle viestin, liian lyhyen todella sanomaan mitään, ja hoiperteli eteiseen, jossa näki Määtän lompakon vielä lipaston päällä. Helvetti, eikai se kävelen ollut lähtenyt? Lahtinen näppäili toisenkin viestin, vaikkei Määttä ollut vielä nähnyt ensimmäistäkään. Määtän tuntien voisi mennä aikaa, ennenkuin Lahtisen tekstiviestejä noteerattaisiin, Määttä kun oli tunnetusti huono niihin vastaamaan. Mutta että nytkin….

Lahtinen yritti keksiä itselleen jotakin tekemistä, mutta soitti Määtälle uudestaan (ei vastausta) ja lähetti vielä viestin jossa pyysi tätä soittamaan (edellisiäkään ei oltu avattu). 

Lahtinen ei oikein tiennyt pitäisikö hänen suuttua. Vai itkeä? Ehkä tämä olisi jopa hauskaa, jossei olisi omalle kohdalle käynyt. Helvetin helvetti. Hän melkein lähti autolla Määtän perään, muttei sentään kehdannut. Hän melkein soitti Riitaojalle, sillä arveli tämän kuitenkin viettävän aikaa Määtän ja hänen kavereidensa kanssa. Jos Riitaoja olisi voinut kysyä Määtältä mitä hän oli tarkoittanut. Että saattaa käydä. 

Lahtinen tuskasteli kävellen ympäri yksiötään, analysoiden Määttän kasvonilmeitä, yrittäen jotenkin saada selvää siitä, miten pahasti oli romuttanut suhteensa. Vai oliko hän sittenkään, mitä jos Määttä tarkoitti sanovansa kyllä? Kaikki on mahdollista. Vai onko? Vai eikö? Vai onko? Vai vai vai?? 

Lahtinen ei melkein tajunnut puhelimensa tärisevän kun se soi, äänet olivat unohtuneet pois päältä. Se oli Määttä. 

"Hei," Määtän ääni oli tasaisen rauhallinen linjan toisessa päässä. 

"Hei. Öh, sää unohrit sun lompakon tänne," Lahtinen vastasi. Tietenkin Määttä sen jo tiesi, mutta jotain oli pakko sanoa. 

"Niimpäs taisin. Jos…" Määttä piti tauon. Puhelin potteli Lahtisen sormia, kun hän odotti Määtän jatkavan. 

"Jos huomenna nähtäis. Voisit sen palauttaa. Ja minä voisin vähän kanssa itseäni selittää. Kasvotusten mielummin." 

"Se… se käy," Lahtinen vastsi, ja Määttä lopetti puhelun. Lahtinen veti syvään henkeä ja valmistautui pitkään ja unettomaan yöhön.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laatua en ikinä luvannu, mutta pahottelen tästä kumminki! Onneks tän lukee ehkä kolme ihmistä, ni ei haittaa.


	3. Kevyesti nousee askel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, ensinnäki haluun sanoa et oon pahoillani mut kans että kirjotan tätä omaks huvikseni mut kyl teki saatte lukea tätä ja sillee

Määtän herätessä hänen puhelimensa kello näytti 7:38 ja ulkona oli yhä sysipimeää. Häntä voisi kai aamuihmiseksi kutsua, yleensä hän heräsi luonnostaan hyvin ennen kahdeksaa, vaikkakin hänen ei tarvinnut edes mennä aikaisin nukkumaan. Nytkin asunto kuulosti ohuista seinistään huolimatta hiljaiselta, ja Määttä hetken mietiskelyn jälkeen kampesi itsensä sängystään ja suuntasi vessan kautta kahvin keittoon.

Eteisessä oli vielä hänen omien maihinnousukenkiensä lisäksi Lehdon saappaat, Rahikaisen valkoiset lenkkarit sekä Riitaojan siniset tennarit, joiden valkoiset nauhat oli vaihdettu pastellin pinkeiksi. Määttä latasi kahvinkeittimeen tarpeeksi poroja koko poppoolle. Heitä oli usein samankaltainen porukka aamuisin, ja Määttä oli nopeasti oppinut laskemaan kahvinkulutuksen määrää. He olivat investoineet jopa kolhiutuneeseen termoskannuun, jotta aamukahvi riittäisi viimeisenäkin heräävälle (Rahikaiselle).

Kahvin tippuessa Määttä kaiveli keittiön kaapeista aamupalatarpeita. Eilistä pitsaa ei ollut päässyt jääkaappiin asti, joten Määtän oli tyydyttävä tummaan leipään. Rahikainen oli ostanut murojakin, mutta Määttä arveli niiden olevan lähinnä Riitaojalle näytiksi, eikä viitsinyt niihin koskea.

Määttä kuuli vessan oven käyvän, joku väänsi kraanan päälle. Varmaankin Riitaoja, sillä kello oli varttia yli kahdeksan sunnuntaiaamuna, ja askeleet olivat olleet niin kevyitä. Rahikainen kykeni hiiviskelemään halutessaan, muttei lähes koskaa ollut ylhäällä näin ajoissa, eikä Lehto nähnyt sellaista vaivaa kämppäkavereidensa yöunien suojelemiseksi.

Ja kuten ollakkaan, Riitaoja tapsutteli keittiöön muutaman minuutin päästä.

"Huomenta Määttä," Riitaojan ääni oli hiljainen, vaikka tuskin Rahikainen tai Lehto puheesta heräisivät.

Määttä nyökkäsi Riitaojalle vastaukseksi. Riitaoja hymyili Määtälle, ja avasi jääkaapin oven.

"Vaan tuossa on noita muroja. Kahvin kaasin termariin," Määttä vinkkasi, ja keskittyi takaisin omaan kahvikuppiinsa. Aamut heidän asunnossaan olivat yleensä hyvin rauhallisia, eikä edes Riitaoja yleensä ollut vilkas keskustelukumppani tähän aikaan. Tai sitten hän oli jo aikaa sitten tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei Määtän kanssa kannattanut vaivautua.

Siksi tuli yllätyksenä, kun Riitaoja istui häntä vastapäätä totinen mutta kiltti ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kaun- siis Rahikainen mainitti miulle. Eilisestä. Ni mie voan halusin kyssyy et onko siulla kaikki hyvvin?"

Määttä kurtisti kulmiaan. Totta kai Rahikainen puhuisi hänen asiansa ympäri kyliä, se oli Rahikaisen tapa. Riitaojalle hän kohautti olkiaan.

"Miksikäs minulla ei."

Riitaoja katsoi häntä kuin Määttä ei olisi aivan ymmärtänyt mitä hän oli hakenut takaa. Määttä hörppäsi taas kahviaan, kunnes Riitaoja puhui taas.

"Mie vaan, mie en halluu tunkee nennääni siun asjoihin, mut sen verran mitä mie oon sinnuu ja Yrjöö nähny ni mie uskon et teil vois… Teil vois ihhan mukavaa olla."

Riitaoja punastui ja hymyili sitä hymyään, jota Rahikainen oli kerran kännissä sanonut sympaattisesksi. Lehto oli läimäissyt Rahikaisen takaraivoa ja saonut Riitaojan näyttävän tontulle. Määttä ei osannut sanoa kumpaakaan suuntaan sen enempää.

"Tapakko sie sitä tännää?" Riitaoja kysyi vielä, hän ei tainnut osata antaa aiheen olla nyt, kun oli kerännyt tarpeeksi rohkeutta puhuakseen Määtälle.

"Kyllähän minä. Lompakko unohtui sinne, kun niin kiireellä läksin," Määttä vastasi. Lehto löntysti samalla keittiöön, hiukset pystyssä ja normaaliakin synkempi ilme kasvoillaan, kuten joka aamu. Hän osoitti muropakettia.

"Rahikaisen?"

Määttä nyökkäsi, ja Lehto kauhaisi paketista kourallisen muroja, jotka työnsi suuhunsa. Hän mulkaisi Riitaojaa, joka tuntui pienenevän penkissään, ja kaatoi itselleen kahvia.

"Lahtinen?" Lehto kysyi. Määttä ei ollut aivan varma siitä, mitä Lehto tarkoitti, mutta nyökkäsi kumminkin.

"Jaaha," Lehto vastasi, ja tömisti ulos keittiöstä takaisin huoneeseensa.

Riitaoja oli ilmeisesti pidätellyt hengitystään, sillä Lehdon lähdettyä hän päästi ulos huokauksen. Määttä ymmärsi kyllä, miksi joku voisi olla noin säikky Lehdon kylmän katseen alla, mutta häntä se lähinnä huvitti. Hän oli itse ollut tuon syyttävän katseen alla tavattuaan Lehdon ensimmäisen kerran kahdeksannen luokan lopussa koulun siirrettyä hänet yläasteen pienryhmään opiskelemaan, jossa hänen tiensä oli törmännyt Lehdon kautta myös Rahikaiseen. Lehto ja Rahikainen olivat ilmeisesti tuntustuneet seiskaluokan tutustumispäivänä vaikka eivät olleetkaan edes samalle luokalle päätyneet, sillä molemmat olivat olleet tupakkapaikalla pinnaamassa tutustumisleikeistä.

Määtän puhelin vilkutti uutta viestiä.

_Missä nähdään?_

Se oli Lahtiselta. Omatunto, joka nosti päätään lähes pelkästään Lahtiseen liittyvissä asioissa, alkoi kolkuttaa. Jos Lahtinen laittoi hänelle viestiä ennen puolta yhdeksää, se todennäköisesti tarkoitti sitä ettei hän ollut nukkunut koko yönä pahemmin ollenkaan. Vaikka Määttä tiesi ettei se ollut suoranaisesti hänen syytään, tuntui ajatus silti yllättävän ikävältä.

 _jos kahvilla käydään,_ Määttä ehdotti. Lähikulmilla heillä oli paikka jota voisi melkein kantakuppilaksi sanoa, ja se avautui sunnuntaisinkin jo kymmeneltä.

_Yhdentoista pintaan?_

_tuo käypi hyvin_

Ja niin se oli sitten sovittu.

"Lahtinenkos tuo oli?" Riitaoja uteli. Määttä nyökkäsi. Riitaoja oli saanut jostakin rohkeudenpuuskan, ja nyökkäsi takaisin kuin hänellä ja Määtällä olisi yhteinen salaisuus.

"Elä liikaa jännitä, muista voan kuunnella hyvvin mitä se siulle sannoo," Riitaoja sanoi. Se alkoi olla Määtälle jo tarpeeksi small talkia, ja hän nousi pöydästä, jätti kuppinsa tiskipöydälle ja palasi oman huoneensa turviin.

Hänellä olisi muutama tunti aikaa kasata jonkinlaista viisasta sanottavaa, kirjoittaa anteekspiyyntö, opetella ulkoa jokin marxismiaiheinen runo korjatakseen tilanteen. Vähintäänkin hän voisi yrittää selvittää oman päänsä, omat ajatuksensa, jos Lahtinen ei olisi saanut tarpeekseen hänen tunneongelmaisuudestaan

Määttä yritti luottaa siihen, että Lahtinen tunsi hänet. Ehkä oli osannut varautua siihen, ettei Määttä osaisi vastata samalla voimalla kuin Lahtinen oli itse tarjonnut.

Ajatuksissaan Määttä kaivoi yöpöytänsä laatikosta valokuva-albuminsa. Sen kannessa oli Nalle-Puh, jolle oli piirretty permanenttitussilla paitaann vasara ja sirppi, ja käteen kyltti jossa luki "alas kapitalismi". Joululahja Rahikaiselta ja Lehdolta, jottei niitä tarvitsisi säilyttää kenkälaatikossa.

Kansiossa oli kuvia kymppiluokalta alkaen. Suurimmassa osassa oli enemmän tai vähemmän irvokkaasti poseeraava Rahikainen tai heilahtanut Lehto valmiina lyömään kameran Määtän käsistä. Muutamassa näkyi Lehto ja Rahikainen pahanteossa, valoitus usein kehno mutta tunnelma selvä. Uudempiin kuviin ilmestyi mukaan Lahtinen, joka yritti peittää hymynsä irvistyksellä, tai seisoi lieden edessä puulasta kädessään, tai yhdessä kuvassa piti humalassa intensiivistä puhetta nukkuvalle Rahikaiselle. Muutamassa jopa näkyi Riitaoja, yhdessä kuvassa hän näytti kameralle rauhanmerkkiä Rahikaisen kainalosta, toisessa hymyili tuulen puhaltaessa keltaisia haavanlehtiä hänen hiuksiinsa.

Määtästä ei ollut montaakaan kuvaa. Hän ei mielellään antanut kameraansa muiden käsiin. Ei niin että se olisi ollut kovinkaan kallis, mutta hänen ystävänsä eivät synnyttäneet niinkään luottamusta maallisen materian kanssa. Eikä hän oikeastaan viihtynytkään kuvattavana, se tuntui vetävän hänet vielä kauemmas realiteetista, itsensä näkeminen valokuvassa.

Hän ei selkeästi tarvinnut apua realiteetista karkaamiseen, sillä hän oli saanut puolitoista tuntia käytettyä vanhojen valokuvien selaamiseen, eikä ollut oikeastaan pohtinut tämän hetkistä tilannettaan.

Toisaalta, Määttä ajatteli, mitäpä hän suunnittelemaan. Eihän hän osannut sanoa, halusiko Lahtinen hänen kanssaan puhua. Turhaan nostamaan omia odotuksia korkealle.

Määttä päätti käydä suihkussa ennen lähtöä, ei sillä että sillä olisi ollut niinkään väliä, mutta muuten vain. Kaivettuaan kerrankin itselleen parilliset sukat hän muisti tällä kertaa työntää tupakka-askinsa oikean takin taskuun. Rahikainen oli ehtinyt jo herätä, Riitaoja oli odottanut itsekseen keittiössä koko aamun. Eipä se Määtälle kuulunut, mutta sellaista olisi Lahtisen turha odottaa. Tai kenenkään muunkaan tietenkään.

Ulkona paukkui pakkanen, vaikka lunta ei ollut vieläkään satanut. Määttä sytytti tupakkansa kävellessään. Heillä oli Lehdon kanssa jaettu Toyota Corolla, mutta kahvilaan oli niin lyhyt matka, ettei Määttä jaksanut turhaan herättää tätä vanhaa rouvaa sen takia.

Lumisade alkoi hieman ennen kuin Määttä saavutti kahvilan. Talviaurinko paistoi pilvien välistä, ja Lahtinen seisoi odottamassa häntä kahvilan ovilla.


	4. Näin minä vihellän

Lahtinen oli työntänyt kätensä farkkujensa taskuihin pitääkseen ne lämpimänä. Hän odotti Määttää kahvilan ovella, liian jännittynyt mennäkseen sisälle, saatikka tilatakseen mitään.

Hän oli käyttänyt yön kuvitellessaan toistaan hirveämpiä skenaarioita aamupäivän kululle, kaikkea siitä, että Määttä kaataisi kuumat kahvit hänen syliinsä siihen, että koko kahvila syttyisi spontaanisti tuleen.

Ja vaikkei spontaanisti tuleen syttyminen ehkä ollutkaan kovin todennäköistä, muut asiat saattoivat olla. Lahtinen oli selvästi yrittänyt edetä Määtän kanssa liian nopeasti, huomioimatta Määtän tunteita lainkaan. Hän oli maailman huonoin poikaystävä. Jos sitäkään, eiväthän he olleet koskaa virallisesti edes käyttäneet termiä "poikaystävä". Se kuulosti Lahtisestakin vähän… teiniltä. Mutta mitä jos Määttä oli ajatellut heidän olevan vain, mitä, ystäviä? Jotka viettivät paljon aikaa keskenään? Määtän kaveripiiri oli niin omituinen, ettei Lahtinen oikeastaan edes tiennyt mitä Määttä suoraan sanottuna häneltä odotti. Ehkä hän oli viimeiset kolme vuotta lukenut Määttää aivan väärin, nähnyt hänet joidenkin ruusunväristen lasien läpi. Mitä jos hän vain painosti Määttää, laittoi hänet kiusalliseen asemaan?

Viimein, kun hän oli ehtinyt jo alkaa spiraloida takaisin näihin syövereihin syviin, Määttä käveli häntä vastaan nurkan takaa. 

"Hei," Määttä sanoi tervehdykseksi. 

"Terve," Lahtinen vastasi, vähemmän elegantisti kuin oli suunnitellut. Määttä oli tarpeeksi lähellä siihen, että Lahtinen pystyi näkemään yksittäiset lumihiutaleet Määtän hiuksissa. Hän ojensi Määtälle tämän lompakon, jonka hän otti nyökäten.

"Mennäänkös sisälle sitten," Määttä ehdotti, katkaisten epämukavan hiljaisuuden ennen kuin se kunnolla ehti lähteä alkuun. Lahtinen nyökkäsi ja avasi kahvilan oven Määtälle. Hän oli melko varma että kuuli Määtän naurahtavan tämän astuessa Lahtisen ohi. 

Kuppila oli hiljainen tähän aikaan päivästä, juuri avaamisen jälkeen. Kaksi miestä istuivat eri pöydissä, mutta kumpikaan ei edes katsahtanut sisääntulijoita. Määttä suuntasi tiskille, eikä Lahtinen voinut kuin seurata. Tarve puhua, kysyä, poltteli hänen vatsassaan, mutta hän ei uskaltanut vielä ottaa asiaa puheeksi. Sille olisi parempi hetki kun heillä olisi kahvit kädessä. Tästä tiedosta huolimatta Lahtisesta tuntui kuin hän olisi kävellyt kuumilla hiilillä.

Maksettuaan kahvinsa elämäänsä kyllästyneelle kassahenkilölle, Määttä ohjasi heidät istumaan nurkkapöytään kauas muusta hälystä. Lahtinen veti syvään henkeä istuessaan. He molemmat kilistelivät hetken lusikoitaan kupeissaan (Määtän kahvissa ei edes ollut sokeria - Lahtinen oli melko varma että Määttä vain piti lusikan tekemästä äänestä). 

"Mää vaan-" 

"Sitä minä kun-" 

Lahtinen loksautti leukansa kiinni, mutta Määttä nyökkäsi, olettaen hänen jatkavan. Lahtinen veti henkeä. 

"Mää halusin sanoa että oon pahoillani. Kun mää sillä tavalla puskista tein tommosta, olishan mun pitänyt mielummin puhua eikä ruveta niin teatraaliseks. Ja muutenkin," Lahtisesta tuntui että hän oli laittanut jotakin liikkeelle mitä ei enää itse osannut pysäyttää. Sanat tuntuivat ryöppyävän ilman sen kummempaa ohjausta. 

"muutenkin mun pitäis varmaan anteeks pyytää. Myö ei olla muutenkaan hirveesti tästä suhteesta puhuttu ja mää oon ehkä ottannu vähän itsestääselvyytennä että ollaan jotenki samalla linjalla. Mutta ei me vissiinkään olla. Ja mää ymmärrän jos mää tein nyt kaiken tosi kiusalliseks ja epämiellyttäväks ja että sää et oo enää kiinnostunu näkemään mua enää kun mää luulin jotain tämmöstä. En ees tiärä oikein että mitä mää luulin, mut en halua mitenkään painostaa sua semmosee mikä ei kiinnosta ja-"

Lahtisen monologi jäi kesken, kun Määttä laski kätensä hänen kädelleen. Lahtinen ei ollut edes huomannut kilistelevänsä lusikkaansa posliinin reunaan aika kovalla voimalla. Hän veti syvään henkeä, mutta Määttä vetäytyi takaisin tuoliinsa ja puhui ennen kuin Lahtinen ehti jatkaa. 

"Sinä et varmaankaan ole pahemmin nukkunut?" Määttä ei sanonut sitä ilkeilläkseen, vaan sillä samalla rauhallisella tavalla jolla Määttä havainnoi ympäristöään. Lahtinen kohautti olkapäitään ja käänsi katseensa pöytään. Tietenkin Määttä huomasi sellaisen…

"Minulla tässä taitaa kuitenkin olla anteeksipyynnön paikka," Määttä jatkoi rauhassa. "Minä kun karkasin sillälailla selittelemättä. Tuli vain hieman yllättäen… yllättäen tämä…" 

Lahtinen nosti katseensa takaisin Määttään, joka vuorostaan näytti olevan kovin kiinnostunut valkoisesta kahvikupistaan. Hänen äänensä oli rauhallinen, mutta Määtän olkapäät olivat jäykät. 

Määttää jännitti? 

"mutta," Määttä jatkoi, "minä vaan sitä sellaista, etten minä kieltävästi halua vastata. Vaan kun siinä hetkessä jotenkin niin… jotenkin menin lukkoon. Ettei ollut tarkoitus niin tönkösti sanoa…"

Lahtinen tunsi sisuksiensa sulavan. Määttää harvoin tuntui saavan hämilleen, mutta hän oli siinä ilmeisesti onnistunut. Lahtinen kurottautui vuorostaan pöydän yli. Hän kosketti varoen Määtän kättä. Määttä nosti katseensa Lahtiseen, joka tunsi itsensä hymyilevän. 

"Otatko sää nyt tän sormuksen vastaan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä jäi nyt vähän lyhyemmäksi, dialogi ei ole oikein mun juttu ja mua alko vähä pelottaa etten ikänä tätä saa valmiiksi asti! Mutta musta tähän oli hyvä nyt jättää toistaiseksi, joskin mulla on kyllä vähän jatkoideaa muutamaan lyhyeen tarinaan tässä samassa universumissa!
> 
> Toivottavasti tästä on joku lukija saanut ees pikkasen hymyä huulilleen, musta on olu ihana kirjottaa taas Tuntematonta! Vaikkei tää oikeesti pitkä ficci oo, ni ite en oo ikinä mitään näin pitkää kirjottannu! Pieniä askelia
> 
> Kiitos jos luit!!


End file.
